Kaze wa Fuiteiru (The Wind is Blowing)
by makenaikokoro
Summary: After the destruction of Karakura Town and Seireitei the remaining Gotei 13 go into hiding, and Aizen's truest wish is achieved. Fifty years later, the Resistance is on the move, and Aizen is about to realize there's more to the world than power and greed. [Aizen/Momo, Gin/Byakuya, Toushirou/Rangiku, Grimmjow/Nel, Ichigo/Shirozaki/Rukia, other various. character death, SPOILERS]
1. Prologue

Ichigo leaned heavily against his zanpakutou, his vision blurry from the blood seeping from the wound on his forehead and into his eyes. He wiped at it with a flimsy hand, the action feeling sluggish and strained. He wanted to collapse so desperately, but he had to make sure that Inoue was alright; she'd taken such a hit when she'd stepped in front of Ulquiorra, taking the brunt of that last attack. He'd felt something in him break at the sight her limply flying through the air and landing raggedly; the only thought running through his head had been why? and damnit, not again!

He'd sworn to protect her, and she'd forgiven him, given him another chance. What sort of friend...what sort of man, would let something so unacceptable happen?

He limped slowly towards her still body, and sighed out his relief when he saw her face twitch slightly at his shadow.

"Hey, Inoue...Inoue," he whispered, tapping her softly on the face. She gave a weak little moan, and he sank to his knees next to her, his face going slack as he fell to all fours, hysterical laughter bubbling up from inside him.

_I'm so glad...so happy...it's all over..._

He woke sometime later, the wounds on his head and in his abdomen healed. He was a little surprised to see Inoue sitting beside him, her head bowed, her hand knotted in her lap. She was staring at him with fathomless eyes, as if everything she wanted to say she couldn't find words for.

"Kurosaki," she said, and Ichigo was overcome with relief at the sound of her voice.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." he breathed as he sat up. Her small, strong hands were instantly at his back, helping.

"Kurosaki-kun...I'm sorry."

"No, I am."

"Eh?"

He gave her a smile; the one he reserved for his sisters, and Rukia. The one that was gentle and warm, the one that made her heart ache. "I'm sorry you had to deal with so much all alone."

He wasn't sure what to do about the tears that flooded her eyes.

She was looking at him so intently - as if trying to memorize the look of his face at that moment - and it occurred to Ichigo that he never really appreciated how pretty Inoue was before, how brave she was, or how her slight form belied the power she truly held.

"We should go find the others." he said at length, and raised a curious eyebrow when the girl shook her head.

"There's something I have to do first."

Despite Inoue's amazing abilities, Ulquiorra's attack had done more damage than Ichigo had previous believed. He had offered to carry her again, but she had turned such an interesting shade of red when he'd offered he didn't push. Instead, he found himself helping Inoue down the long, winding staircase to the fated Hōgyoku, his calloused hands rough against the soft fabric on her hip. She stumbled frequently, and he didn't understand why the feel of her body bumping into his left him feeling awkward.

Awkward, but pleased. He felt stronger, needed, like when Yuzu had fallen and scrapped her knee, but different.

He knew when they reached their destination; the small black orb spiraling just out of touch was familiar - he'd seen Aizen remove it from Rukia's gigai.

"I think I can stand on my own, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue whispered, and moved slowly away from him. Her hands went to the flower barrettes sparkling in her hair.

"Everyone," she whispered when her Shun Shun Rikka surrounded her, "I'd like to try something new. I'm just...unsure it will work..."

"We're your power Orihime," Shun'o said, usual smile in place, "if you believe you can do it, we can."

Inoue glanced anxiously over her shoulder at Ichigo, and she nodded resolutely when she found solemn support there. "Okay."

She folded her hands in close to her chest, still unsure, still so afraid. What if something terrible happened? What if what happened to Tsubaki happened to Lily, Hinagiku, Ayame? She didn't know if she could live with herself if tragedy was repeated.

But...this was so important. It was her penance, for causing her friends so much worry and pain.

"I reject." she hissed, and a shield of white light surrounded the Hōgyoku. She instantly felt the strain it put on her body, and she closed her eyes to focus as much as she could.

The Hōgyoku was huge; a swirling, angry ball of lethal energy, but she felt it shrinking, felt the strain on her powers lessen, and she let relief wash through her.

_I can do this, I can!_

The sound of footsteps, slow and measured, echoed deafeningly through the hall, and she felt the air swish behind her as Ichigo turned to see who was descending the stairs.

Her confidence faltered when she heard Aizen's surprised chuckle.

"Ah...Orihime-chan, what are you up to, hmm?" The voice was smooth as silk, like a curious uncle.

Inoue felt her hands start to shake.

"OI!" Ichigo shouted, stepping between the two, "What the hell do you want?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" the man asked, sounding disappointed. Inoue chanced a look out of the corner of her eyes, and her concentration almost dissolved completely when Ichigo raised his sword.

"You're in my way, boy."

"That's sort of the point." the shinigami hissed, and tightened his grip on his zanpakutou.

Aizen's sigh was disappointed. "You are more trouble than you're worth."

And suddenly he was across the room, staring at Orihime, his eyes unblinking and flat, cold in their confidence. Behind her, Ichigo gave a weak gurgle, and feel to his knees, blood splattering the black floor beneath him.

She spun, her hands leaving her barrettes, her concentration gone completely, but Ichigo's look stopped her, his eyes hard with determination.

You finish what you're here for, and I'll handle him, they said, but her heart was so torn. Ichigo would always be more important; she'd made that decision when she'd chose him over Tatsuki.

"Don't," he raged weakly, getting to his feet, his hand flying to his side as he tried to ebb the blood flow. "Don't you dare stop, don't you dare let him win!"

He took off with a roar, his feet bicycling through the air as he flew at Aizen. Inoue saw the opening before he knew to block it.

Ichigo didn't even get to swing again; his neck was sliced from side to side, blood running down his chest in rivulets. The shield-rejection shattered completely as Inoue rushed to catch Ichigo before his body hit the floor.

Aizen's hand twisted into her hair, and she hissed through her teeth as he jerked her back agaist his body. He smelled of fire and death, and she choked back a sob when she realized they'd lost.

Karakura town was gone.

Tatsuki, Chizuru...they were all dead.

No.

"No!"

"Yes. I've won. And you see him? Lying there?" the man - no, monster - asked, jerking her head forward as she tried to turn away, "I have use for him yet."

Aizen yanked her along by her hair, keeping her head low as he walked, as if to emphasize his power over her. She tumbled forward with a gasp when he threw her face down into Ichigo's chest. Blood smeared onto her face and hands and she trembled uncontrollably, so afraid of what was happening.

"Heal him."

Inoue blinked up at him, confused.

"I said HEAL HIM."

Inoue's face snapped to the side, she felt blood pool in her mouth and coughed, spitting out a broken chunk of tooth. He'd kicked her in the face.

Aizen squatted down beside her, his face even and reasonable. "You love him don't you?" he asked softly, "Would gladly love him again in another life?"

_How does he know...?_

"Yes," she whispered, still shaking.

"Then you want him to live. The wound is shallow, he won't die for a few minutes yet, but you certainly don't want to chance it, no?" he patted her cheek, which was swelling quickly.

"I-"

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't-"

Ichigo gave a weak little twitch, his body gasped desperately for air.

Inoue couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. It wasn't in her to let Ichigo die, but more than that...she didn't know what awaited him at Aizen's hands, what the man might have in store.

She bowed her head resolutely, and raised quivering, blood soaked fingers to the pins in her hair.

But her hands never made it that far.

Aizen's sword swung down in one swoop and detached her head from her body.

The illusion dispelled, leaving an unconscious Ichigo, alive, and mostly uninjured laying on the floor beside Inoue Orihime's corpse.

"What'cha do that for?" Gin asked from behind him. Aizen turned, flicking blood splatters from his cheeks, and grinned easily.

"She faltered; chose the wrong side."

"Ah." the man said, stooping to load the shinigami's body over his shoulder. He follwed after Aizen's careless hand wave.

They could have paused, cleaned the mess the murder of Inoue had created, checked to make sure the Hōgyoku was stable, but they were in a rush.

It's not everyday one tries to assassinate God.


	2. Chapter 1

Ichimaru Gin walked into his dimly lit room, closing the door behind him. He pulled off his clothes, not caring where they fell as he headed to the bathroom, where a hot bath was waiting, most likely thanks to one of the chambermaids Aizen kept around to keep things cleaned.

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness it seems," Gin murmured with a snort as he stepped into the tub and sank into it was a tired sigh. Grabbing a washcloth, he wet it with hot water and wrung it out slightly before folding it and putting it over his eyes.

Usually breaking people into submission was fun to Gin, but he was seriously beginning to rethink that, especially when the one he was trying to break was stubborn as a mule.

It was hard to believe that fifty years had passed since Aizen had killed the God of Soul Society and taken his place. During this time, Aizen then had Soul Society and Hueco Mundo merge into one plane, therefor making his acquisition of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Living World complete.

During the merge of the two worlds, Aizen had his three remaining Arrancar go into Soul Society, where they easily took care of most of the Gotei 13. He knew they were hit hard, over half of the captains and vice-captains being killed during the raid. While the remaing able to flee, Aizen still was unable to locate them, making the man downright pissy at times.

He was especially getting pissed lately about the fact he STILL hadn't been able to break one of the Captains they DID have in the fifty years since.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pulling the rag off, Gin stared at the ceiling. It was rather frustrating to say the least, but is WAS to be expected. Even back then, when Gin and Byakuya ran into each other (more like Gin stalked him in order for it to happen) the white haired man did everything he could to make the other man crack, but his facial expression never changed. Except...

He stood up suddenly, water rushing off his body. "That's it..." he murmured, a smirk appearing on his lips. That was the key to make the man crack. He dried off quickly and walked back into his room, where his clothes were neatly folded and sitting on his bed.

Gin scowled. "I really hate when they do that," he muttered as he proceeded to get dressed.

Byakuya sat still, his feet tucked beneath him, his hands folded politely and perfectly in his lap. The prison was empty; he could hear every step that made its way toward him, every rodent that scurried along inside the walls. If he sat quietly, and contemplated the things outside of himself, he wouldn't notice the pain that seemed to riddle his being now.

The day had started like any other, boring in its consistency. There was cold, stale rice for breakfast, followed by continued black and dismal solitude. They hadn't dragged him out today to take him upstairs for 'questioning', for which his injuries were grateful. How far the pride of the Kuchiki had fallen, to be held and tortured by God, or as Renji used to affectionately refer to them, God's lackeys.

He missed the loud mouthed idiot, like a constant nagging ache, if only because they'd shared the same cell, and had comforted one another when the confinement or torture had escalated. He hadn't seen his fukutaichou in thirty years; not since they realized he really didn't know anything, and he wasn't getting his captain to talk either. It had been so long since Byakuya had felt the gentle touch of another friendly soul, he sometimes imaged he'd dreamed those first twenty years. That Renji had never really been here, and that his mind was so desperate for old times it'd dredged up the closest thing to Rukia he could think of. They were both in a better place. That, at least, could set his mind at peace.

Take care of them, Hisana, he thought, bowing his head silently, so lost in thought that he missed the soft footsteps coming in behind him.

Gin walked into the prison, a guard opening the door for him. He waved his hand, signaling the guard to go away, and after the door was closed behind him, he stood there, watching the sole heir to the Kuchiki name with his head bowed down, mumbling to himself softly. Staring at him for a moment before putting on a smile, he walked forward. "My my... Why are yer not eatin' your meal, Byakuya-kun? Such a waste, such a waste..."

The hatred that bubbled up inside of him was strong, like acid, leaving a burn in its wake as it washed through his limbs. The man had once been a brother in arms; annoying, petulant, but a comrade non-the-less. The betrayal still felt bitter to him.

Byakuya didn't deem it necessary to answer.

Gin moved in front of him, and knelt down, his red eyes slowly opening to look at him. "I ask yer a question," he said, his voice almost dangerously soft. "Why have yer not been eatin'? I've been hearin' from the guards that you haven't for several days now."

Byakuya's eyes stayed focused on the floor, his breathing even and steadying. He didn't want the man before him to know how sick his presence made him.

He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying he wanted to die.

Gin's eyes turned into dangerous slits and a loud 'crack' was heard as he slapped Byakuya across the face, sending the man flying and hitting the wall.

The dark haired man couldn't stop the grunt that left his lips when his face collided with the dingy wall of his prison cell. The cold stone felt good against his bruised face, and despite his situation, he marveled that his body was still able to register such a thing. It didn't take much for him to talk his body into staying put; he didn't want to give the silver haired man across from him the satisfaction of knowing his discomfort.

Gin walked over and grabbed Byakuya's dirty black hair, yanking it up to make the other man look at him. "If I want you to starve, I'll stop feeding you. Until then, you eat. Understand?" Gin said in a warning growl.

Byakuya's eyes stayed trained on a spot beyond the other man's face. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he had his attention.

Gin let out a sigh as he released him and stood up. "Such a shame. I came in to give you some good news, and ya act this way." Shaking his head, he turned to leave. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell ya that Rukia-chan is alive."

Byakuya flinched, his eyes betraying him. His face jerked toward Gin's, surprise and desperation clouding his face.

"What?" he croaked, his voice rough from disuse.

Gin turned, eyes closed again, though looked thoughtful. "Oh my, did I let my surprise slip? Oh well, guess it can't be helped. Yes, your darling sister Rukia-chan is alive, Byakuya-kun. She is actually here at this moment, yet in serious condition. Our healers are working on making her better."

Byakuya surged up, furious.

"Don't touch her." he hissed.

"Ah, so ya want her to die." Gin turned around again. "Very well, I will relay that to healers." He moved to open the door.

The Kuchiki made a broken sound in the back of his throat. "No...please...I didn't mean..."

Gin turned his head, looking at him again. "Yes? What did ya mean?" he asked, smirking to himself. Hook, line, sinker.

Byakuya's mind was working frantically.

Rukia might be alive, he could be lying by do I really want to chance it? Rukia...Rukia, you were better off dead...

"...lying...you're lying..." he whispered desperately, because he couldn't stand the thought of Rukia in such a place.

"Now, why would I have any reason ta lie to ya, Byakuya-kun?" Gin asked, turning to look at him once more, smiling. "Am I really that horrible of a person?"

"Yes."

"My my... so direct... But ya know..." Gin walked over again and knelt down in front of Byakuya again, faces just inches apart. "Just IF... what if I'm telling the truth? Are ya willin' to risk your sister's life on it?"

Byakuya froze up, because he almost wanted Rukia to die. If he believed Gin, and if he wanted her to be saved, she'd probably suffer as he did.

"Do I really have a choice? If I wanted her to die, would you let her?"

"If that's what ya wanted. BUT..." Gin was silent for a moment, letting Byakuya's worry grow. "They WOULD tell her why she has ta die. Because her dear brother asked for it."

"Bastard."

"I've never denied that fact, Byakuya-kun," Gin said, smiling at that, though his stomach dipped in disgust. He was getting him riled up. This could prove to be a good or a bad thing.

"What do you want? Why ask me? The answer should be obvious."

"Because," Gin slid slender fingers through the Kuchiki's black hair and pulling on it until his neck was exposed, and nipped at the pale skin with his teeth. "I wanna hear ya SAY it, Byakuya-kun," he whispered.

The feel of Gin's lips and teeth ghosting across his neck made the black haired man's skin crawl; he felt filthy, more so than before, and if he'd had but the strength in his arms, he would have shoved the bastard away as hard as he could.

He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Rukia to live, but the need was cruel. To put someone like Rukia - someone who he had failed before, and vowed never to fail again - into this situation would be selfish.

But what sort of death would await her? It probably wouldn't be quick, or painless. It would be drawn out and torturous, if whatever had happened to her wasn't torturous enough.

"Please," he asked softly, defeated, "please...don't like Rukia die."

"That's what I thought," Gin murmured, moving away and standing up, smiling. "I'll let them know then." He walked to the door and opened it this time, calling for a chambermaid. "Make sure he's washed and dressed in decent clothes before I come back here," he told her, and laughed silently to himself when her eyes widened in surprise.

"Gin-sama... may... May I ask why?" she whispered, nervous. Never in her years working for Aizen-sama and Gin-sama has she ever got THIS sort of a command.

"Because he's filthy and smells like a rancid tabi," Gin said with a grim smile, patting her head before leaving. "Make sure it's done by tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

Miyuki had been working as a servant in Seireitei before its downfall. She remembered Kuchiki Byakuya back when he was still the captain of the sixth division, remembered his elegance, his unspeakably noble demeanor, and felt pity in the bottom of her heart seeing him now.

His black hair had been cut roughly, as if with a blunt knife, the angles crooked. His kenseikan had long since been shattered. Wounds marred his too thin body, some fresh and weeping, others old and scared over. Blood stained the ragged excuse for clothing he wore.

Yet still...he radiated a light, a gentle air, as if he'd never been captured and tortured. It pleased her to see his spirit wasn't as broken as it appeared to be.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered, kneeling beside him. He was leaning against the stone wall of his cell, his face turned away from her. She sat a bowl of warm water and a white cloth down beside his feet.

"Gin-dono requested I clean your wounds before you are bathed; will you let me?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dipping the cloth into the water, she patted the first of his injuries - a nasty looking burn on his shin - until the dirt and dried blood was gone. It still looked angry and infected, though, and this worried her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, trying to be as careful as possible.

"Not as much as other things."

His voice was deep and mellow, and it warmed her heart to hear it, as much as his words sadden her. She bent silently to her task after that, intent on cleaning his wounds as well as she could.

It felt like it took hours, his body was so damaged, and she could feel the gratitude radiating out of the former captains body with each wound she cleansed. How horrible it must have been to have to sit, day in day out, with dried blood and body fluids caked to your being. She couldn't imagine the strength of person that would take, to handle such abuse and still retain as much dignity as he did.

"A gift," she murmured quietly, pressing a small vial of antibiotic ointment into his hand. "I hope someday you will be free of this place."

Byakuya's hand tightened around the object, his eyes sliding shut. "I thank you."

For the treatment of his wounds, or for the tender care, Miyuki wasn't sure. Bowing as deeply as possible, she turned and left, knowing in her heart she'd see him again.

They came for him sometime later. The guard was anything but gentle when he forced Byakuya to his feet, instructing him to strip. The indignity of being nude failed to affect him; it wouldn't be the first time he'd been marched through the prison naked.

The hand that came down on his shoulder was calloused and he flinched at the strength of it. He was shoved forward roughly, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone as he was marched out of his cell and up three floors. The room that had usually been for interrogation had been cleared of its rack and long table, a large wooden tub filled with hot steaming water the only visible occupant.

"Bathe." the guard ordered.

A small stool with a bar of soap and a fresh cloth stood beside the tub, and Byakuya grabbed them as he sank into the water. He would have liked to sit and soak, to let his worn muscles relax, but this was just another form of torture. Whatever followed this, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Ignoring the sting as he lathered his body with soap, he set about scrubbing himself clean.

Standing in a dark corner of the room, arms crossed across his chest, Gin watched the younger man wash. Something akin to pity sat in his stomach for marking that beautiful ivory skin.

If only he would tell us about the whereabouts of his friends, he could stop the pain so much sooner, he thought to himself, using his arms to push himself away from the wall and walked out into the light. "Leave us," he told the guard, startling both of the men in the room.

Byakuya felt the water around him swish with the force of his turn.

His blood ran cold when Gin stepped from the shadows; the sight of the man almost made him physically ill, so strong was his hatred.

The guard quickly bowed and left, leaving the two alone.

"Well now, ya actually DO look human," Gin said with a smirk, walking closer until he stopped in front of the tub. He reached out to touch a jagged cut of Byakuya's hair. "We really should do something about this too. Whoever cut it really should have taken better care..."

Byakuya jerked his head away from Gin's touch.

Gin grabbed his chin before he could get far, holding it firmly. "Try to be a little nicer, okay? If Aizen was here, he'd just let ya go naked and dirty, using the mud for clothes. Ya want that instead of me here?"

I'd prefer death, he wanted to say, but kept his mouth closed. He forced himself to meet Gin's eyes, and bit back the voice begging to tear from his throat.

_I couldn't hate anyone, as much as I hate you._

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Byakuya-kun," Gin said, his voice serious now. "I've only been askin' for the past fifty years ya know."

"And I've told you, I don't know the location of the remaining Gotei 13."

He swallowed thickly. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, and why's that?" Gin asked, irritation in his voice. Aizen was getting pissed. He wanted that information and he wanted it fifty years ago.

_Because there are people worth protecting._

"Rangiku would be sad, if she could see you now."

Gin's eyes snapped opened at that, anger filling him. "What... did you say?" he hissed, glaring dangerously at the other man. His accent seemed to disappear. "Repeat that, Byakuya."

Byakuya kept his face even and empty; he knew the barb would hit a nerve, but he never imagined it would hit so deeply.

"I SAID REPEAT IT KUCHIKI!" Gin grabbed Byakuya's hair and shoved his head under the water, holding him down.

The attack was sudden, and Byakuya fought despite himself. He'd trained himself to take what they did to him with indifference. He'd had his legs broken, his stomach pumped full of water until he retched, his body cut with scalding hot knives, his joints popped out of socket and back again. And through it all he'd never whimpered, never given them a sign that he was in pain. There was just something about Gin that made him loose his composure - there had always been, even back before Aizen and the Arrancar.

Arming flailing, he caught Gin in the chin with a fist.

Gin received the hit dead on, his hand releasing his hair on impact and falling backward on the floor. He looked up in a daze, trying to say conscious. "Fuck..." he groaned, moving his jaw slightly and wincing. Damn, but that man could punch...

Byakuya came up gasping for air, hauling himself over the side of the tub. His chest heaving, his eyes searched frantically for Gin, wanting to know where the next attack might be coming from.

Finally coming to a little bit, Gin slowly sat up, a hand coming to his chin. "Shit, that's going to leave a bruise," he said out loud, mostly to himself.

It was so...common place. Such an offhand remark, that the bark of laughter that escaped his throat almost didn't shock him.

That sounds like something Renji would have said.

Gin raised an eyebrow, haven't heard something like that come from the Kuchiki in forever. "Well, sorry if I kind of care about my looks..." he muttered, standing up.

_Must have been my adrenaline_, he thought, disgusted with himself for having shown anything but apathy to the other man.

The thought sobered Byakuya quickly.

Gin watched the other's face go blank and silent again before walking closer, eyes dangerous once more. "If you ever speak that name around me again... I'll make sure your arms can't flail next time, got it?" Just the whisper of that name, it cut so deeply.

_I'm sorry Rangiku…_

"Why?" Byakuya whispered, finally willing to admit for a brief moment how confused he felt.

"Why keep me around if I don't know anything; why not just kill me?"

Gin frowned slightly at that. Aizen had given him permission to kill Kuchiki if he no longer served his purpose. Why did he still keep him?

Perplexed at this question, instead of answering, he turned around. "Dry off and get dressed."

Byakuya emerged from the water, feeling the cool air wrap around his naked, wet torso and shivered. His eyes skimmed the room, looking for a towel, or a set of clothes. He found none.

When Gin didn't hear the rustle of clothes, he scowled slightly. "What the hell are ya waiting for? An invitation?"

"An invitation for what?"

"TO GET DRESSED, YOU BLOODY IDIOT." Gin growled, not liking how his body was reacting.

"In what?"

Gin muttered something about killing the guard next time he saw him before turning around and walking over to him. "HERE." Next thing Byakuya knew, Gin's Arrancar robe was seen being flipped off and put on his shoulder.

Byakuya didn't like the casual nature in which Gin placed the garment around him; it smelled like him, too. He didn't want the other man, let alone his scent, anywhere near him.

He felt like shrugging it off, but decided against it. He'd already pushed his luck once tonight; he definitely didn't want to push it again, if not for his own sake, then for Rukia's.

Putting his arms through the sleeves and clutching it closed in the front, he gave Gin an empty, even stare, as if to ask, Well, where to next?

Gin, his eyes closed again, hiding any emotion he was probably feeling, turned and started heading out the door. "Follow."

It wasn't a request.


	4. Chapter 3

_Byakuya woke to sound of the squealing hinges of his cells door. He wasn't surprised when all the guard did was dump the body of his former lieutenant on the floor before leaving; they'd taken Renji three days ago, he was starting to wonder if they'd ever bring him back._

_He waited with patient breath for the red-head to say something; to exude his usual aura of 'bad-ass-tough-guy' that simultaneously amused and offended him. He counted on it, relied on it. It was how he knew Renji was okay._

_When the only noise Renji emitted was a thick, gargled breath, the dark haired man was by his side instantly, hauling the broken form of him friend into his arms._

"_Abarai?" he hissed softly, slapping the man's face. His hand came back wet and warm._

"_Are…?"_

_A low moan answered the man's question. "Hey, Byakuya..." Renji forced a grin on his face, even though what he really wanted to do was throw up from the pain coursing through his body. "Did... you miss me... that much?"_

_"Idiot." Byakuya breathed, hiding his relief. "I wouldn't want you in here if you'd died, you'd start to smell..."_

_The joke was hollow, empty even by his standards. Despite the fact that Renji had responded to the sound of his voice, the Kuchiki felt worry wash through him again when he noticed three of the other man's fingers were missing from his right hand._

_He felt like he was holding a limp bag of rice - it didn't take a genius to realize they'd shattered most of the bones in the red head's body._

_"What did they do?" he whispered._

_Don't die, I couldn't stand it if you died..._

_Renji took in a shuddering breath. "You know... the usual. Bone breaking, putting hot metal on my skin..." He let out a hollow laugh. "They really need to spice it up a bit."_

_"You're such a..."_

_Byakuya shook his head; he wouldn't insult the man, get him riled up and keep him talking. Talking would only make it worse, especially if one of the man's ribs had punctured a lung._

_"Why didn't they heal you?" he asked instead. The torturers had been instructed to hurt and then heal, only if they'd done life-threatening damage. It kept the prisoners alive long enough to get information out of them._

_Renji was quiet, looking up at the ceiling. He knew why he wasn't healed this time. He just wasn't going to tell Byakuya that. "Guess... they want me to hurt for awhile..." he finally said. "Maybe they think... they'll get more out of me... that way..." Renji started coughing violently, something wet hitting Byakuya's cheek. "S-sorry Byakuya..." he said after the coughing fit passed with a weak laugh. "Guess you'll need your bath early this month..."_

_"Quit talking, it'll only make it worse." the dark haired man demanded, wiping at the back of his cheek with his hand._

_Renji was quiet for a bit after that. After some time had passed, Byakuya wasn't sure how long, Renji spoke again. "Hey, Byakuya..."_

_Byakuya sighed, frustrated that the man insisted on talking._

_"What?"_

_"Don't... give up on finding Rukia, okay?" Renji said softly, his voice horse. "She's still out there. I can feel it."_

_"Ru...? Idiot. Don't talk like you're going somewhere."_

_"You're right... I'll always be beside you, Taichou, just like I always have been..." Renji's voice faded as he said those words, his body becoming light in Byakuya's arms._

_Byakuya didn't have to check Renji's pulse to know that his friend was gone. It was just the sort mellow-dramatic thing he'd say with his last dying breath._

_The dark haired man allowed himself to run a dirty hand through the red head's matted hair, to trace a single finger over the tattoos above Renji's eyebrows. He couldn't bring himself to be sad, not when he knew, despite the sudden, biting loneliness, that where ever his friend was, it was far better than where he had been._

_He didn't know when he stopped thinking of Renji as the idiot, and more of a lovable oaf. He didn't know when his casual language stopped being offensive and became a comfort. He didn't know when he'd become so attached, that he started thinking of the loud, brash red head as a friend._

_"You will be forever missed," he whispered, leaning over to place chapped, stiff lips to Renji's forehead._

_When Byakuya woke the next morning, his friend's body was gone._


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Prisoner of Love

Series: Bleach

Chapter Four

Waking up as the sun slowly hit his face, Gin let out a soft groan of discomfort, putting a arm over his eyes. "Not now dammit..." he muttered. He was having SUCH a nice dream too, with Byakuya moaning with wanton need...

Speaking of which... Sitting up, Gin looked over to where said man was, still dead asleep on the semi-decent cot he was able to find in one of the older barracks.

'Must be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor I suppose,' Gin thought as he got up to get dressed, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Frowning, not liking people knocking on his door this early in the morning, he went over and opened it. "What is it?" he nearly snapped at the messenger, who cringed back in fright.

The messenger stumbled back a bit, the full force of the red eyed glare more than a little daunting.

"Ah...uh...Aizen-dono...he...see you..."

Gin growled, eyes shutting angrily. Damn Aizen... this was suppose to be his day off. "Very well... let Aizen know I'll be there shortly."

Byakuya heard the whole exchange from his place passed out on the creaky old cot. He'd been feigning sleep for the last eight hours, so tense and confused and angry at himself for allowing Gin to drag him so far away from where he had been. It was a slight to all the people he had lost to be where he was now.

He was fraternizing with the worst of enemies.

He allowed himself to adjust his right leg, the shackle that was chained to Gin's bed post clinking as he moved.

Where ever he was going, maybe that bastard would be gone long enough for him to find someway to escape.

"If ya are thinking about trying to escape, please try ta forget it." Gin had close the door just moments before and was walking towards him.

"Unless... ya want Rukia-chan to deal with da consequences of your actions," he added with a shrugs, as if he didn't give a damn to what happened to her.

Byakuya resisted the urge to throw something.

He was trapped in this hell of a world, bound to someone he hated, who had killed too many of his friends, and worst yet was the fact that he was still so readable to the other man.

He thought he'd buried that weakness long ago, back when they'd both been in the Shinigami Academy.

"Now, I have ta go see Aizen about something," Gin tried to keep a look of dislike off his face as he said that. "Stay here and try not to cause any trouble, and I'll take ya to see Rukia later."

Byakuya spared the other man a glance before rolling back over. He knew full well that Gin would never let him see Rukia, not until he'd done whatever they planned for him to do.

Gin let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "I suppose ya don't believe me, but I am tellin' you the truth this time. Guess ya have to be good ta find out." With that said, he walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Gin took his time, knowing it would piss the other man off, but not really caring much about it. He had been doing it for so long now, had it REALLY bothered him, he wouldn't be breathing now.

Leaving the room, but not before reminding Byakuya to not cause trouble, Gin headed down to Aizen's chamber, opening the door with a flourish. "Ya called, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked with a smile, almost floating towards his at one time captain.

The brown haired man looked up from his position on the floor, the low table before him heaped with steaming plates of breakfast food. Hinamori, who was pressed into his side, barely spared the fair-haired man a glance, so intent was she on feeding Aizen a bit of sweet omelet.

"You took your time," the man drawled evenly, apathetically, as he took the fluffy bit of egg between his lips. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then pressed his mouth briefly to Hinamori's forehead before standing.

"Have you done what I've asked?"

Gin gave him an innocent look. "What was that again?" he asked, scratching his chin. "I'm sorry, its just been so long since you asked me that I forgot."

Hinamori frowned, just barely turning her eyes to look at him. 'Liar,' she thought. Seriously, what did Sosuke see in Ichimaru to even keep him around?

Aizen gave his subordinate a tight smile. "I don't think you want me to remind you again, Gin. My patience is spread thin as it is."

"He told you to do away with him, Ichimaru," Hinamori snapped, not liking how upset her master was. "Is it that difficult to do?" She let out a sharp laugh. "Perhaps you're getting soft."

Ichimaru opened his eyes, anger in his red orbs. "I suggest you watch it little one," he said in a cheerful voice that held warning in it. "I wouldn't want to accidentally kill you while we're in battle."

Hinamori immediately reached for her side, where her zanpaktou rested. "I'd like to see you try, old man," she sneered.

"Momo-chan," Aizen whispered, leaning in and placing a hand around the back of her neck. "You're loyalty is appreciated, but not needed."

He pulled her face to the side and placed, rough, calloused lips to her forehead, traveling them down to the tip of her nose until they met her eager lips. He kissed her roughly for a moment then pulled back, eying her blankly.

"Leave." he instructed, turning toward the fair haired man, the even look in his eyes belying his anger and frustration.

Momo eyes where glazed over, her cheek pink. "Y-Yes, Aizen-sama..." she murmured, bowing to him deeply for a moment before making her exit, her hands against her racing heart.

Ichimaru watched her leave before looking back at Aizen, eyes closed once again. "Quite the Romeo, Aizen-sama..." he drawled, smiling innocently.

"It keeps her in line." he replied steadily. He sat gracefully back down before his breakfast, motioning thoughtlessly for Gin to do the same. He may be a heartless bastard, but he'd never forget his manners.

"Have you killed Kuchiki yet or not?" he asked, pouring himself a scalding cup of tea.

Gin moved into a seat and waved his hand carelessly. "I believe killin' him would be a waste," he said. He was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps..." Gin started to say before shaking his head. "No, I don't believe you'll like the idea Aizen-sama..."

Aizen regarded him over the edge of his cup, annoyance finally leaking into his eyes.

"I'm not a simpleton, I cannot be played with such trifles. Tell me your idea or face the consequences for insubordination."

Gin smiled again, but this smile was tight. "My my, so testy. My idea is... perhaps you can USE Kuchiki to lure out the remaining shinigami we've been looking for."

"Explain."

"Well," Gin began, leaning back comfortably, "Since we DO have Rukia alive and semi-well, we can finally show Byakuya what we've teased him with, and tell him, if he wishes to keep her alive, he'll become your personal assassin."

Gin opened his eyes, looking over at Aizen. "Who else better than someone they trust?"

The brunette sipped his tea in contemplation, drawbacks to the idea filtering through his mind

"And if he refuses? Or, when he dose approach them, how is he to explain his fifty year absence?"

"If he refuses, we kill little Rukia in front of him," Gin said, ignoring the flip in his stomach. "And if he does accept, he can tell them he went into hiding or something. He can figure that out for himself."

Aizen considered the notion for a long moment, his tea going cold in his hand. The idea had promise - even if the plan only worked a few times, they could still force a few of the remaining gotei thirteen out; and perhaps, just perhaps, they'd finally find someone who was willing to talk.

"I leave the matter to you, then, Gin. You have twelve hours; if Kuchiki cannot make a decision by then, you are to kill him. Do I make myself clear?"

Gin stood and bowed for a moment before straightening. "As you say, Aizen-sama," he said, before turning and walking out the door.

Byakuya eyed the plain white kimono disdainfully, loath to wear anything but the rags he'd been in for the past fifty years. They were fithly, yes, and reeked of blood and other body fluids, but the sudden change of heart toward him was unsettling.

Whatever plan he was to be suddenly caught up in, he had to find a way out of it; or perhaps a way to end it, so that Rukia could find someway to live and be freed.

Considering this, he allowed himself a gruff sigh as he reached for the garment, the soft feel of the fabric foreign to his fingers. He'd once been used to this level of fineness, but so many years in a prison cell had been humbling.

It makes me sick to accept this, he thought, but I will do what I must.

"Ya sure take a long time ta get dressed," Gin's voice broke the silence that Byakuya had been in. "And ta think you would be pleased to see your sister."

The dark haired man didn't even spare the other man a glance, pulling on the robe and tying the obi around his waist. Amazing how even after years of not wearing one, the skill came back to him so quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked flatly, voice rough from sleep and lack of use.

Ignoring the question, Gin went over to the vanity and picked up a brush. "Sit," he said. "You must look nice for your sister after all."

Byakuya didn't move.

"I want an answer."

"Apparently the help didn't tell you. You're going to see Rukia today. Now SIT." Gin's voice was becoming irritated.

He sat, if only because the displeasure of following any command Gin made jarred so intensely with his sudden need to see Rukia.

Moving behind him, Gin began to brush his hair. "Ya can be so stubborn and irritating, Byakuya," the younger man muttered, moving the brush through the tangled hair with gentle strokes. "Just like when I use to tried to crack that mask you always wore."

"That has nothing to do with now." Byakuya whispered, ignoring the way his scalp tingled at the gentle attention. He barely noticed when Gin took out a pair of scissors and began evening out his hair.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with now," Gin snapped. "If you hadn't been so damn stubborn, Aizen wouldn't have been so..." He scowled, realizing what he was doing. "Forget it."

Finishing with trimming his hair, Gin stepped back, feeling another dip in his stomach. This man shouldn't have short hair. It didn't look right on him at all...

Dammit! Why was he doing this AGAIN?! Gin gripped the scissors tightly, not noticing when blood began to drip on the floor. He needed to stop thinking these insane thoughts. Nothing would become of them...

"When are we going to see Rukia?" the dark haired man asked, turning toward Gin when the silence that descended became uncomfortable.

"Now." Tossing the scissors on the vanity, Gin started for the door. "Follow me."

He needed to get his emotions under control... and fast.


	6. Chapter 5

Drops of water could be heard falling onto the ground on the other side of the room. It was soft, almost inaudible, but Rukia had trained herself to hear even the slightest squeak. It kept her from being caught off guard. It gave her a chance to protect herself.

Why didn't they just KILL her already? Rukia was tired of the wait. She had been told her death was near, but that was almost 15 years ago.

"He really is a sadistic asshole..." she mumbled, but she had already known that. She knew Ichimaru Gin was that way since the moment she met him.

Looking to the side, her heart skipped a beat painfully as she looked at her rightarm. On it was a black jagged tattoo that wrapped around her upper portion.

"Renji..." she whispered, feeling tears tease her eyes. Even now, she couldn't believe her best friend was gone. When she was first told, she didn't believe it. She couldn't. She screamed and cried, lashing out at the soulless lacky that told her, and was quickly knocked out. When she next awoke, she was quiet for weeks, refusing to show any emotion, not caring if she lived or died after that.

The tattoo that she was able to put on by knocking out a doctor and stealing needles and black ink from another room before being captured and beaten, was a reminder, so that she would never forget her friend.

"Renji... I miss you so much..." she said softly, rubbing her wet eyes before tensing and jumping into a standing position. Gin was coming... and someone else. But who? The footsteps sounded vaguely familiar. Moving back against the wall, she braced herself for what was coming next.

Byakuya felt gut wrenching nostalgia as he followed after Gin, the winding staircase leading them lower into the prison. He'd almost forgotten the smell - vomit, blood, and feces - but the stench settled into his nostrals like an old friend.

He knew when they got close to Rukia's cell; her reiatsu had always had a particular vibrancy. It was soft, like Hisana's, at first, but behind that was a feel of steel, cold and unrelenting. He reached out for it with his own, relishing the way it wrapped around him like a blanket, warm yet cautious.

Gin never spared him a look through all of this, and he surprisingly felt grateful. He wanted this moment so badly, his body ached - all the torture, all the loneliness and agony, it would be worth it if he could just embrace Rukia one more time.

Stopping in front of the cell and without turning around, Gin said, "Remember what I told ya. If you do anything stupid, I'll kill her right in front of you." Even as he was saying it, Gin felt nauseated. He seriously hated his job during times like these...

Byakuya gave a stiff nod and turned toward the door that Gin had just opened.

It was dark as pitch, but he could see her still, her pale, ghostly face hovering in the blackness like a figment. He felt his knees buckle slightly and steadied himself against the entryway, his voice breaking as he whispered her name.

"Rukia..."

Rukia felt her heart stop when she heard that familiar voice. No... it couldn't be... "Nii...san?" she whispered, it coming out as a whimper. "Is it really...?"

"Yes. I'm really," he swallowed, the usual lofty demeanor he exuded around her failing. After all he'd endured, his emotions could no longer remain detached. He motioned for her desperately.

"Come here, please, come..."

Without realizing it, Rukia felt her legs take off, running to her brother and feeling her legs collapsing underneath her, her hands grabbing his kimono. "Niisan!" she sobbed, all the emotions she had held back since Renji's death flooding her like a dam had broken. She buried her face in the front of his kimono, soaking it. "Niisan, you're really here..."

Behind Byakuya, Gin stood there, his eyes adverted. Even when faced with the Hydokyu, her very life on the line, she never showed tears such as she was now.

Byakuya folded her into his arms, his face finding its way into the crook of her small neck. He breathed her in, her skin a warm milky scent that flooded his senses.

He knew he was probably giving those bastards exactly what they wanted - even more to hang over his head, now that they knew just what effect she had on him - but he'd been denied the comfort of a familiar, caring face for so long he didn't care. Not now, not when he finally had Rukia back with him.

Rukia allowed herself to cry herself out, having needing it for years. "Niisan... I thought you were dead..." she whispered, sniffling softly. "Like... like Renji is..."

"How do you know about that?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly. The hands that had wrapped themselves around her shoulders fell and gripped her elbows gently.

"One... of Aizen's men told me..." Rukia's eyes filled with tears again. "He told me everything. About Renji... About Orihime... About Ichi-" A sob escaped, unable to say his name. Her fingers tightened in Byakuya's robe.

Gin eye twitched slightly. If only she knew...

"Don't." Byakuya's grip went suddenly vice-like. "Don't talk about him. He is no longer your friend."

Rukia's face became confused. "What... what do you mean Niisan? He... he's dead, isn't he?" Then it dawned on her and her face came alive slightly. "It's HIM isn't it?"

"Let's not speak of it." he whispered and turned toward Gin.

"How long is the duration of this visit?" he asked.

Before Gin could reply, Rukia yanked Byakuya so he would look at her. "NO! You tell me!" Her eyes were angry and full of need. "I need to know Niisan... PLEASE! Ichigo... we... he was..."

Rukia swallowed hard. How could she even put into words what Ichigo was to her? He had been everything. Her best friend. The person she knew she could always turn to.

She... she loved him...

The force behind her words surprised him, as did the emotion that clouded her face. He knew what the boy had meant to her, truly, but he would not lead her down this path. She needed to cut her ties with him, and even if this happy moment ended with anger, it was a chance he was willing to take. He would protect her, this time even from herself.

"Niisan... Byakuya... PLEASE..." Rukia begged, tugging at his robes.

Just then Gin stepped in, pulling Byakuya away. "Well! Time's up! Let's go!" he said cheerfully as he pulled Byakuya out of the cell and shut the door.

"NIISAN!" Rukia was able to cry out before the door slammed closed.

"Bastard!" Byakuya hissed, jerking away from Gin's grip.

The lingering sensation of his fingers burned into the man's skin.

Gin just shrugged. "Did you want to be the one to tell her that Shirozaki is in control of Kurosaki's body and is now working for Aizen?"

Byakuya's glare intensified. "May I say goodbye, at least?"

"And let her think I'm being NICE?" Gin said loudly for Rukia's benefit before he stepped closer and said softly, "If you go back in there right now while she's like that, she won't let you out until you tell her what happened to him.

The dark haired man made an angry noise in the back of his throat. "Why do you care?"

"Don't let my generosity go to your head," Gin snapped, irritated at both the man and himself. "If you want, I can throw you back in there and let you tell her what really happened to Kurosaki."

"I've never allowed myself to consider this," Byakuya motioned between himself and Gin, "as any sort of generosity on your part."

"Good. I don't want you to think I've become soft or anything towards you." Gin stepped aside slightly, waving a hand out where his room was located. "After you."

"I'm not leaving Rukia alone."

_I don't trust you._

"Then you have one choice. To go with what I told you earlier. If you do, I will have her AND you moved to your own quarters. If not, you both die." Gin looked at him again. "Now, what's it going to be?"

_Damn you Aizen for making me do this..._

The look Byakuya leveled at the man standing before him was one of pure hate; he recalled their (one-sided, Gin had done most of the talking) conversation prior to leaving his quarters, and felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. He couldn't allow Rukia to die, not now, but was he willing to stain his hands with his former comrades' blood?

He knew he could do it, seal off the part of himself that had feebly hoped for their victory, had dreamed of their rescue. But he knew now that he was alone in this battle - that they were as beaten down as he was. The only person left he had to depend on was himself.

_I've sinned before, I'll sin again_. He anguished, and nodded stiffly.

"I agree." he said.


End file.
